


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Haiku, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

Soft lips numb chatter

as eyes are drawn towards love

by the Christmas tree.


End file.
